Adam Winters/Transformation Gear
: The Data Miridewatch is Kamen Rider Ganba 2.0's special Miridewatch he uses to store data from his adventures with the riders. It is also used to change his BeyonDriver into another Rider Belt and use the powers of Kamen Riders without transforming. *'Ganbadriver' is a transformation device used by him and has the ability to become Kamen Rider Ganba, based around the Ganba Cards. It was created alongside the Ganba Defender, s and by him. * '|ビヨンドライバー|BiyonDoraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. 04B1627B-7CA7-4364-A3FB-997617EE93BC.png|KamenRide: Ganba Nopicture.jpg|FinalKamenRide: Ultimate Ganba 0-000_b.png|The back of a Ganba Card G3-047.png|AttackRide: Skill of #1 G3-047_b.png|BurstRide: Rider Kick K1-048.png|AttackRide: Strength of #2 K1-048_b.png|BurstRide: Rider Punch K1-049.png|AttackRide: GiGi Claws K1-049_b.png|BurstRide: Dai Setsudan G5-050.png|AttackRide: Ridol G5-050_b.png|BurstRide: X-Thrust G5-053.png|AttackRide: Satan Sabre G5-053_b.png|BurstRide: Shadow Slash G3-051.png|AttackRide: Revolcane G3-051_b.png|BurstRide: Revolcrash K6-048.png|AttackRide: Vortech Shooter 3-036_b.png|BurstRide: Hard Shot G6-051.png|AttackRide: Bio Blade 3-037_b.png|BurstRide: Bio Blade K3-018.png|AttackRide: Dragon Rod 1-044_b.png|BurstRide: Splash Dragon 6-041.png|AttackRide: GM-01 Scorpion 6-041_b.png|BurstRide: Salamander G6-031.png|AttackRide: Shining Calibur G6-031_b.png|BurstRide: Shining Clash BM1-024.png|AttackRide: Drag Saber BM1-024_b.png|BurstRide: Dragon Rider Kick G3-055.png|AttackRide: Dark Visor G3-055_b.png|BurstRide: Hishouzan RT2-024.png|AttackRide: Magna Visor RT2-024_b.png|BurstRide: End of World G2-020.png|AttackRide: Veno Saber G2-020_b.png|BurstRide: Hide Venom G6-032.png|AttackRide: Drag Visor-Zwei G6-032_b.png|BurstRide: Dragon Fire Storm 3-041.png|AttackRide: Phone Blaster (Faiz ver.) 3-041_b.png|BurstRide: Exceed Charge G2-023.png|AttackRide: Kaixa Blaygun G2-023_b.png|BurstRide: Golden Smash G3-029.png|AttackRide: Faiz Edge G3-029_b.png|BurstRide: Crimson Smash G2-022.png|AttackRide: Faiz Shot G2-022_b.png|BurstRide: Grand Impact D5-053.png|AttackRide: Faiz Blaster D5-053_b.png|BurstRide: Photon Burster K4-026.png|AttackRide: Blay Rouzer G3-030.png|AttackRide: Garren Rouzer G3-030_b.png|BurstRide: Burning Shot RT2-029.png|AttackRide: Chalice Arrow RT2-029_b.png|BurstRide: Wild Cyclone G6-033.png|AttackRide: King Rouzer G6-033_b.png|BurstRide: Straight Flush 3-043.png|AttackRide: Ongekibou Rekka 3-043_b.png|BurstRide: Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan RT2-030.png|AttackRide: Ongekikan Reppuu RT2-030_b.png|BurstRide: Ongeki Sha - Shippū Issen G6-034.png|AttackRide: Armed Saber G6-034_b.png|BurstRide: Ongeki Ha - Kishin Kakusei 3-044.png|AttackRide: Kabuto Kunai Gun 3-044_b.png|BurstRide: Avalanche Break RT2-031.png|AttackRide: Gatack Double Calibur RT2-031_b.png|BurstRide: Rider Cutting G1-026.png|AttackRide: Perfect Zecter G1-026_b.png|BurstRide: Maximum Rider Typhoon RT3-026.png|AttackRide: DenGasher RT3-026_b.png|BurstRide: Full Charge K1-024.png|AttackRide: ZeroGasher K1-024_b.png|BurstRide: Splendid End G2-029.png|AttackRide: DenKamen Sword G2-029_b.png|BurstRide: Train Slash 6-044.png|AttackRide: Ixa Calibur 6-044_b.png|BurstRide: Ixa Judgement K3-033.png|AttackRide: Jacorder K3-033_b.png|BurstRide: Snaking Death-Break G6-037.png|AttackRide: Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword G6-037_b.png|BurstRide: Final Zanvat Slash G4-036.png|AttackRide: Ride Booker G4-036_b.png|BurstRide: Dimension Slash RT2-033.png|AttackRide: Diendriver RT2-033_b.png|BurstRide: Diendriver 2-040.png|AttackRide: Trigger Magnum 3-048_b.png|BurstRide: Trigger Maximum Drive G3-038.png|AttackRide: Engine Blade G3-038_b.png|BurstRide: Dynamic Ace G2-033.png|AttackRide: Prism Bicker G2-033_b.png|BurstRide: Prism Break G2-035.png|AttackRide: Medajalibur G2-035_b.png|BurstRide: OOO Bash BM1-038.png|AttackRide: Taja Spinner BM1-038_b.png|BurstRide: Giga Scan G6-039.png|AttackRide: Medagabryu G6-039_b.png|BurstRide: Ground of Rage RT2-036.png|AttackRide: Birth Buster RT2-038.png|AttackRide: Meteor Galaxy 6-045.png|AttackRide: Meteor Storm Shaft RT2-038_b.png|BurstRide: Limit Break G6-040.png|AttackRide: Cosmic Module Barizun Sword G6-040_b.png|BurstRide: Rider Super Galaxy Finish RT2-040.png|AttackRide: Dice Saber RT2-040_b.png|BurstRide: Saber Strike G2-036.png|AttackRide: Hamel Cane G2-036_b.png|BurstRide: Thrust Strike D4-034.png|AttackRide: AxCalibur D4-034_b.png|BurstRide: Plasma Dragon Shining BM5-034.png|AttackRide: Mirage Magnum BM5-034_b.png|BurstRide: Shooting Mirage G2-038.png|AttackRide: Banaspear 2-009.png|AttackRide: Budou Ryuhou 2-008_b.png|BurstRide: Budou Squash G4-040.png|AttackRide: Duri Noko G4-040_b.png|BurstRide: Durian Squash G4-039.png|AttackRide: Donkachi G4-039_b.png|BurstRide: Donguri Squash 3-059.png|AttackRide: Kagematsu 3-059_b.png|BurstRide: Mattsubokkuri Squash G2-041.png|AttackRide: Kagematsu Shin G2-041_b.png|BurstRide: Mattsubokkuri Energy Squash 3-064.png|AttackRide: Kurumi Bombers 3-064_b.png|BurstRide: Kurumi Squash 4-023.png|AttackRide: Yomimaru 2-002.png|AttackRide: Pine Iron 2-001_b.png|BurstRide: Pine Squash 2-005.png|AttackRide: Mango Punisher 2-007_b.png|AttackRide: Mango Squash 2-001.png|AttackRide: Ichigo Kunai 2-002_b.png|BurstRide: Ichigo Squash G4-038.png|AttackRide: DJ Gun G4-038_b.png|BurstRide: Kachidoki Charge K6-042.png|AttackRide: Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter K6-042_b.png|BurstRide: Golden Squash D4-004.png|AttackRide: Handle-Ken D4-004_b.png|BurstRide: Turn Slash D6-005.png|AttackRide: Door-Ju D1-002_b.png|AttackRide: PerfecShot G4-043.png|AttackRide: Zenrin Shooter G4-043_b.png|BurstRide: Hit Macher G3-042.png|AttackRide: Shingou-Ax G3-042_b.png|BurstRide: Across Breaker G2-042.png|BurstRide: Trailer-Hou G2-042_b.png|BurstRide: Trailer Impact RT1-041.png|AttackRide: Gan Gun Hand RT1-041_b.png|BurstRide: Omega Spark BM3-014.png|AttackRide: Beat Closer BM3-014_b.png|BurstRide: Mega Slash BM6-005.png|AttackRide: 4Koma Ninpoutou BM3-009_b.png|BurstRide: Kakuremi no Jutsu BM2-002.png|AttackRide: Kaizoku Hassyar BM2-002_b.png|BurstRide: Kaisoku Densya RT1-046.png|AttackRide: Fullbottle Buster RT1-046_b.png|BurstRide: Last Match Break RT1-010.png|AttackRide: Zikan Zax RT1-010_b.png|BurstRide: Giwa Giwa Shoot Ganba Miridewatch.png|Ganba Miridewatch Ganba Miridewatch Open.png|Ganba Miridewatch (open) DataMiridewatch.png|Data Miridewatch DataMiridewatchOpen.png|Data Miridewatch (open) GanbaDriver.png|Ganba Driver BeyonDriver.png|BeyonDriver - Skull= * , also called the , is his only Gaia Memory, enabling his transformation as well as powering his Skull Magnum gun. * : Allows the to switch between Cell Phone Mode and Stag Mode. * : Allows the to switch between Wrist Watch Mode and Spider Mode. * : Allows the to switch between Digicam Mode and Bat Mode. * '|ガイアメモリ強化アダプター|Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā}} is a special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output tenfold. This version was created by Adam. * '|ロストドライバー|Rosuto Doraibā}} is the transformation device, which is shown used by him. It is a Second Generation Memory Driver and its design is the same as the Double Driver except it has only one Memory Slot to insert a Gaia Memory. Skull Memory.png|Skull Gaia Memory Kiji Stag Memory.png|Stag Memory Kiji Spider Memory.png|Spider Memory Kiji Bat Memory.png|Bat Memory Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter.jpg|Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter Lost Driver.png|Lost Driver - Poseidon= * : The light blue shark medal used by him. * : The dark blue whale medal used by him. * : The dark red atlantic wolf-fish medal used by him. * '|ポセイドンドライバー|Poseidon Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. SharkMedal.jpg|Same Medal WhaleMedal.jpg|Kujira Medal WolffishMedal.jpg|Ookamiuo Medal Poseidon Driver.png|Posideon Driver - Astro= * : Arms him with the '|ロケットモジュール|Rokketto Mojūru}} on his right arm, allowing him to fly. This Astroswitch is also used during his transformations. * : The Launcher Switch arms him with the '|ランチャーモジュール|Ranchā Mojūru}} on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance, though he is yet to use this powers as this Astroswitch is only used during his transformations. * : The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the '|ドリルモジュール|Doriru Mojūru}} on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground, as well as inflict damage upon enemies with the '|ライダードリルキック|Raidā Doriru Kikku}} attack. This Astroswitch is also used during his transformations. * : Arms Fourze with the '|レーダーモジュール|Rēdā Mojūru}} on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch very precise homing missiles, though he is yet to use this powers as this Astroswitch is only used during his transformations. * : Allows him to enter Elek States and arms him with the Elek Module Billy the Rod. * : Allows him to enter Fire States and arms him with the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun. The Fire Switch's dormant ability is to absorb heat-based attacks to enhance its own. * : Arms him with the Freeze Module. The Freeze Switch's dormant ability is which to emit super cold vapors to freeze liquids in a mere instant. It is also used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. *'Astro Driver' is a transformation device used by him. Rocket Switch.png|Rocket Switch Launcher Switch.png|Launcher Switch Drill Switch.png|Drill Switch Radar Switch.png|Radar Switch Elek Switch.png|Elek Switch Fire Switch.png|Fire Switch Freeze Switch.png|Freeze Switch Astro Driver.png|Astro Driver - Dark Wizard= *'Darkness Wizard Ring': Allows him to transform into Dark Wizard. * : Activates his WizarDriver. * : Allows him to perform a Rider Kick. * : Allows him to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld through a Magical Portal to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strips them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or Machine Winger. * : Creates an explosion of varying power wherever he points. * : Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. Looks identical to Haruto's Defend Ring. * : Allows him to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, it enlarges the weapon. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. Looks identical to Haruto's Bind Ring. * : Creates corporal copies of him that move of their own accord. Looks identical to Haruto's Copy Ring, but functions more closely to his Drago Timer. * : Allows him to generate ice from his Magical Portal. * : Allows him to generate lightning from his Magical Portal. * : Allows him to control gravity wherever he aims his Magical Portal. * : Allows him to generate a stream of fire from his Magical Portal. * : Summons then powers the Purple Garuda PlaMonster. * '|ウィザードライバー|Wizādoraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Darkness.png|Darkness Wizard Ring WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Wizard Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Wizard Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Wizard Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Wizard Ring Bombarda Maxima.jpg|Explosion Wizard Ring Defend.jpg|Barrier Wizard Ring Bigring.png|Big Wizard Ring Bindring.png|Chain Wizard Ring Copyring.png|Dupe Wizard Ring BlizzardRing.png|Blizzard Wizard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Wizard Ring gravityring.png|Gravity Wizard Ring Special.png|Special Wizard Ring DarkGarudaRing.jpg|Purple Garuda Wizard Ring WizardBelt.jpg|WizarDriver - Dark Gaim= * : Allows him to transform into Blood Orange Arms, equipped with the Dark Daidaimaru. Like the original Orange Lockseed, its number is LS-07 and it is Class A. * : Allows him to transform into Suika Arms, a colossal mecha-like form that is capable of assuming 3 different modes (Yoroi, Odama, and Gyro) and equipped with the Suika Sojinto while in Yoroi Mode. Its code is LS-10 and it is Class A. *'Lime Energy Lockseed': Allows him to transform into Lime Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-07 and it is Class S. * : Allows him to transform into Silver Arms, equipped with the Souginjou. Its code is LS-SILVER. Its voice is pitched-up to sound higher. * '|戦極 (センゴク)ドライバー|Sengoku Doraibā|lit. "War Culminating Driver"}} is a transformation device used by him. * '|ゲネシスドライバー|Geneshisu Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. KRGa-Bloodorange_Lockseed.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Bloodorange_Lockseed_Opened.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & opened) Watermelon.png|Suika Lockseed (locked & closed) WLSOpen.png|Suika Lockseed (unlocked & opened) LimeEnergyLockseed.png|Lime Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) LimeEnergyLockseedOpened.png|Lime Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) LS-SILVER APPLE.png|Silver Ringo Lockseed (locked & closed) Souginjou on LS.png|Silver Ringo Lockseed (locked & opened) BujinGaimDriver.png|Sengoku Driver GenesisDriver.png|Genesis Driver - Mashin Shifter= * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Cobra form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whipper. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Spider form, equipping him with the pincer-like Fang Spidey. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Bat form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. * '|ブレードガンナー|Burēdo Gannā}} is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. This version was created by Adam. Toy Spider Viral Core.png|Spider Viral Core Toy Cobra Viral Core.png|Cobra Viral Core Toy Bat Viral Core.png|Bat Viral Core BladeGunner.png|Blade Gunner - Shifter= *'Signal Shifter': Allows him to transform into Shifter. * '|マッハドライバー炎|Mahha Doraibā Honō|lit. "Mach Driver Flame"}}, or simply the is a transformation device used by him. Signal Turbo.png|Shifter Signal Bike MachDriverHonoh.png|Mach Driver Honoh - Zero Ghost= *'Zero Ghost Eyecon' is the personal Eyecon of Kamen Rider Zero Ghost. This Eyecon shows the letters ZG for its Startup Time setting, Zero Ghost's face on its Transformation Time setting, and a purple boot with energy surrounding it on its Move Invocation Time setting. * is one of Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's Eyecons themed after Galileo Galilei, the 16th century Italian astronomer, physicist, engineer, philosopher, and mathematician best known for being the first to observe the Rings of Saturn and the four largest moons of Jupiter thanks to him making some improvements to a telescope, which would be later be collectively named the Galilean moons in his honour. This Eyecon shows the initials GG on its Startup Time setting, a telescope and a crescent moon on its Transformation Time setting, and a moon trailing stardust on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the initials WS on its Startup Time setting, two silhouettes in side profile meant to invoke Romeo and Juliet on its Transformation Time setting, and another tilted shot of Romeo and Juliet on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letter C for its Startup Time setting, a compass on its Transformation Time setting, and a shot of a carrack on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letters FN for its Startup Time setting, a stethoscope on its Transformation Time setting, and a picture of a medical kit on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letters NB for its Startup Time setting, a pair of horses and a pair of swords on its Transformation Time setting, and a saber with a gun on its Move Invocation Time setting. * is Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. It has only a Transformation Time setting which show Zero Ghost's face with fiery details. * is Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. * '|変身ベルトゴーストドライバー|Henshin Beruto Gōsuto Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Zero Ghost Eyecon.png|Zero Ghost Eyecon Galileo Eyecon.png|Galileo Ghost Eyecon Shakespeare Eyecon.png|Shakespeare Ghost Eyecon Columbus Eyecon.png|Columbus Ghost Eyecon Nightingale G Eyecon.png|Nightingale Ghost Eyecon Napoleon Eyecon.png|Napoleon Ghost Eyecon Touconboosteyecon.png|Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon ZeroGhostCompassion.png|Compassion Ghost Eyecon KRGh-Ghost_Driver.png|Ghost Driver - Genesis= * Gashat'|マイティノベルXガシャット|}} is used to activate the Novel Gamer. * '|変身ベルトゲーマドライバー|Henshin Beruto Gēma Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Mighty Novel X Gashat.png|Mighty Novel X Gamer Driver.jpg|Gamer Driver - Scorpio= * : Used by him to access Scorpion Form. *'Scorpion Evolbottle': Used by him to Evol Match with Gold and access GoldScorpion Form. *'Gold Evolbottle': Used by him to Evol Match with Scorpion and access GoldScorpion Form. *'King Scorpion Evolbottle': Used by him to access King Scorpion Form. * '|変身煙銃トランスチームガン|Henshin Enjū Toransuchīmu Gan}} is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. * '|変身ベルトエボルドライバー|Henshin Beruto Eboru Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. ScorpionFullbottle.png|Scorpion Fullbottle Transteam Gun.jpg|Transteam Gun Evol-Driver.png|Evol-Driver - (Oma) Zi-O= * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O used by him. It is dated A.D. 2008. * : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the DriveArmor used by him. It is dated A.D. 2014. * : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the GhostArmor used by him. It is dated A.D. 2015. *'Royal Ridewatch': The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Oma Zi-O used by him. It is dated A.D. 2019. * '|変身ベルトジクウドライバー|Henshin Beruto Jikū Doraibā|lit. Space-Time Driver}} is a transformation device used by him. KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch 2008 (Inactive).png|Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive) KRZiO-Drive_Ridewatch.png|Drive Ridewatch Drive Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Drive Ridewatch (Inactive) KRZiO-Ghost_Ridewatch.png|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) KRZiO-Regal_Zi-O_Ridewatch.png|Royal Ridewatch Ziku-Driver.png|Ziku-Driver Royal Ziku-Driver.png|Royal Ziku-Driver }}